1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to a dust suction device, particularly in the form of an industrial vacuum cleaner, with a blower device for generating an intake flow. Further, the dust suction device has a filter surface for separating dust and dirt particles from the intake flow. A collecting chamber for collecting the dust and the dirt particles is arranged downstream of the blower device, in the direction of the intake flow and upstream of the filter surface, and a clean air chamber is arranged downstream of the filter surface and is separated from the collecting chamber by the filter surface. The filter surface can be acted upon in some areas by a cleaning flow of the blower which flows through the filter surface in the direction opposite the intake flow direction for cleaning by back-blowing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In devices of the type mentioned above, the filter surface can be back-flushed by the cleaning flow in order to rid the filter surface of adhering dust particles and dirt particles which cause the filter surface to be clogged and accordingly reduce the suction capacity of the dust suction device.
German Publication DE 37 33 255 A1 discloses a bag filter dust collector which has a plurality of bag filters in a housing. To remove dust, air is sucked into the bag filters. In addition, a reverse flow of cleaning air can be blown into the bag filters by blowing pipes. By simultaneously generating a vacuum pressure in some of the bag filters and blowing a reverse cleaning air flow into the other bag filters, the latter can be rid of adhering dust by back-flushing.
In this way all of the bag filters can be cleaned without allowing the blown-back air with a high dust content to exit outward. Accordingly, there is no dust discharged to the environment when cleaning the bag filters.
The known procedure is disadvantageous in that it can only be applied in dust suction devices having at least two filter elements, wherein one filter surface is blown clear, while the other is required for sucking in the dust particles and dirt particles that are disengaged. In addition, the blowing pipes require relatively extensive additional installation space and appreciably increase manufacturing costs.